Problem: Let $F_n$ be the $n$th Fibonacci number, where as usual $F_1 = F_2 = 1$ and $F_{n + 1} = F_n + F_{n - 1}.$  Then
\[\prod_{k = 2}^{100} \left( \frac{F_k}{F_{k - 1}} - \frac{F_k}{F_{k + 1}} \right) = \frac{F_a}{F_b}\]for some positive integers $a$ and $b.$  Enter the ordered pair $(a,b).$
We have that
\begin{align*}
\frac{F_k}{F_{k - 1}} - \frac{F_k}{F_{k + 1}} &= \frac{F_k F_{k + 1}}{F_{k - 1} F_{k + 1}} - \frac{F_{k - 1} F_k}{F_k F_{k + 1}} \\
&= \frac{F_k F_{k + 1} - F_{k - 1} F_k}{F_{k - 1} F_{k + 1}} \\
&= \frac{F_k (F_{k + 1} - F_{k - 1})}{F_{k - 1} F_{k + 1}} \\
&= \frac{F_k^2}{F_{k - 1} F_{k + 1}}.
\end{align*}Thus,
\begin{align*}
\prod_{k = 2}^{100} \left( \frac{F_k}{F_{k - 1}} - \frac{F_k}{F_{k + 1}} \right) &= \prod_{k = 2}^{100} \frac{F_k^2}{F_{k - 1} F_{k + 1}} \\
&= \frac{F_2^2}{F_1 \cdot F_3} \cdot \frac{F_3^2}{F_2 \cdot F_4} \cdot \frac{F_4^2}{F_3 \cdot F_5} \dotsm \frac{F_{99}^2}{F_{98} \cdot F_{100}} \cdot \frac{F_{100}^2}{F_{99} \cdot F_{101}} \\
&= \frac{F_2 \cdot F_{100}}{F_1 \cdot F_{101}} = \frac{F_{100}}{F_{101}}.
\end{align*}Therefore, $(a,b) = \boxed{(100,101)}.$